


she won't become a victim (of your faded memory)

by literatiruinedme



Series: I swear I thought I dreamed her [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, Hospitals, Male Nurse!Han Solo, Middle East, Photography, Slow Burn, gentle fem dom, insane energy drinks, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: They'd met in a war-torn country; her, the daring photo journalist constantly getting in his way, and him, the charming United States Army Captain. The first photograph she'd taken of him had been her favourite image ever captured. He had been ordering someone to do something, having finally lost his patience with their incompetence, when he'd noticed her, something short-circuiting in his brain.playlist





	she won't become a victim (of your faded memory)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alsoalsowik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalsowik/gifts).



> The sequel http://archiveofourown.org/works/12991377

_18 May 2005, 05:32 Arabia Standard Time_

_A dirt road somewhere along the Euphrates, halfway between Qa’im and Rawa, Iraq, approximately five hours thirteen minutes from Baghdad._

She knew it was good work- exposing what mainstream news _didn’t_ , not censoring herself or her photos, fighting her way to information and not standing down for anything less than a gun pressed to the center of her forehead -but fuck her if the travel wasn’t the worst part.

The Iraqi desert- an absolutely _beautiful_ location -was always so overshadowed by her impatience. Any other photographer would stop and take in the miles and miles of open land, but Jyn had a rule (that she hated): _if it’s still there and you’re still alive, you can come back_. It was only a two hour drive from her previous location, but she’d been through five cigarettes, a Wild Tiger, and an entire bag of crisps before even an hour and a half had passed. She hated war, but damn her if she didn’t love the junk food that would probably end up killing her before anything else.

She needed to be in Ubaydi immediately.

There'd been a ten day long strike along the border. She didn't have much information beyond the location and the major players involved; Al-Qaeda, and the world’s military giant: the United States. But she wanted firsthand information on the individuals on the ground, who won, who died, who was injured, damage to the surrounding area- _she wanted it all_ and she would get it if it killed her.

When she finally made it to the site- after another two cigarettes, some jerky, and a second Wild Tiger as she parked -she was quick to grab her camera bag and readjust the scarf over her head. She worked her camera free from her bag, slid the strap over her head, and exited the old clunker of a car she’d spent way too much time in. Before her boots even hit the sand below her, she was hit with a wave of commotion from the personnel on site.

She pulled the camera up to her eye and began scanning through the area _. Building_ : potentially residential, two stories high, uneven walls _. Street view_ : three ruined buildings to her right, the tattered remains of an awning on her left, each bracketed perfectly by a line of dull gray buildings _. Civilian_ : covered from head to toe in varying shades of red, each as rich as the last, flowing softly behind her _. Personnel_ : three men in American military uniforms between two buildings, guns not raised but gripped tightly as they walked _. Ruined shop front_ : front windows broken, no lights inside, several sets of ruined tables.

And then it happened.

An accidental photograph of an officer- captain, based on the details of his uniform -as he growled something at a soldier of lower rank. He was holding his helmet in one hand, gun hanging loose at his side, aim set on the ground as he stood close to the other man, face contorted in rage. She pressed the shutter release, capturing the photo. She focused in further. His jawline could cut _glass_ ; even though his jaw was covered in unkempt scruff, her trained eye could see it. His eyes were piercing, his skin tan and rough. The lines by his eyes told her he squinted at paperwork after long days.

(She wondered if the lines by his eyes also meant he laughed deeply. She didn’t know if it would be so sharp that could cut through a man or if he had a laugh that made others relax- but a small part of her wanted to.)

When he looked away from the other man, he pulled a cigarette from a pocket on his vest, exposing his slender frame. It was hidden to anyone with an untrained eye, covered by the thick material of his uniform and his heavy vest, but she knew how kevlar clung and how much weight it added to anyone’s form. He put the filter between his lips and cupped his hands around the end of his cigarette as he lit it, his eyes finally catching sight of her and her camera. Something in his expression changed, just slightly, but there _was_ a change. She pressed the shutter release.

An explosion ripped their attention from one another. They both turned, her with her camera focused on a large plume of ash and rubble, him with his helmet slammed down over his head in instinct, both crouching behind the nearest object, knees bent.

He raised his gun, quickly crossing the street in a low run. “American or English?” he sighed, a pang of annoyance in his tone as he settled in front of her, his body closest to the explosion, _shielding her_.

“ _Fuck off_.”

“You’re not allowed to be here,” he growled, cocking his gun.

“Freedom of press,” she countered, inching closer as another explosion went off.

He turned back to her with a brow raised. “Who the fuck-” His fingers settled atop her camera in an attempt at forcing her gaze onto him. She shook him off. “Ma’am, what part of _war zone_ doesn’t make you wait until the guns are lowered before you come charging in?”

She pulled her camera back, ignoring him as she adjusted her focus. “Only cowards wait,” she huffed, pressing the shutter as she saw the group he was with mirror their position on the other side of the dirt road running between them. When she pulled back to look down at the camera itself, she caught sight of him looking at her. “What?”

His lips twitched upward. “You’re fucking crazy.”

“Heard that one before,” she smirked, raising the camera to her eye again. She licked her chapped lips, letting out a breath before she did something she never did: give up a part of herself. “Jyn Erso.”

“Cassian Andor,” he breathed after a pause.

“You’re a captain?”

“Yes.”

She grinned at the faint surprise evident in his voice. “Wonderful to make your acquaintance, Captain Andor.”

“Likewise, Erso.”

So maybe she was wrong and it was an eleven day fight.

At least she got to meet Captain Cassian Andor.

* * *

_14/03/06 (Time difference: none.)_

_12:35, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): will u b in Israel tomorrow_

_12:36, local time. C.Andor: Well, you didn't hear it from me,_

_12:36, local time. C.Andor: But I'm already here._

_12:43, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): coffee tomorrow?? :D_

_12:59, local time. C.Andor: That can be arranged._

* * *

_15 March 2006. 13:56 Israel Standard Time._

_Aroma Coffee shop, Bat Yam, Israel. Fifty minutes from Jerusalem, Israel._

Cassian didn’t look up when she slipped into the seat across from him, his gaze still focused on the newspaper in his hand.

“Tell me about what happened in Mahmudiyah.”

“Hello to you, too, Jyn,” he hummed, licking the pad of his thumb before flipping to the next page in his paper.  

“Hello, Cassian,” Jyn sighed, as if taking the few seconds to say _hello_ pained her deeply, but when he glanced over the edge of an English translation of the _Hamodia_ he could see her hidden smile. “Now tell me about what happened in Mahmudiyah,” she repeated.

“I don’t know anything,” he said nonchalantly, glancing back down. He readjusted the newspaper in his hands, squinting at an article written on an Israeli raid launched against a Palestinian prison, sighing when Jyn grabbed the fold in the newspaper and pulled it down, demanding his attention without any shame. She raised a brow. They both stared at each other for a pause. “I wasn’t there,” he finally bit out, accepting his defeat.

“But you know about it,” she continued. It wasn’t a question.

Cassian's jaw clenched. He swallowed, not speaking as she lit up a cigarette, not a care in the world, save for her story. “I met you _once_ a year ago.” A pause. “Why should I tell you anything?”

“Cassian, we spoke for _hours_ ,” she began. “I know that you got a read on me,” she shrugged, offering him a cigarette from her pack. “And you _know_ that you can trust me.”

“Gut instinct doesn’t always mean it’s right,” he frowned, glancing down at the cigarettes she offered him. “And no, I’m trying to quit,” he shook his head, looking down at the paper still clutched tightly between his fingers before meeting her gaze again.

Jyn huffed, not moving her hand. “Cassian, you’re a soldier, a _United States army officer_ , actually- the cigarette companies are _out to get you_. The day you quit smoking is the day I stop taking photos.”

He smirked, looking down at her pack with a quirked brow before reaching forward and taking a cigarette from the small red and white box. “Winston’s?” he chortled, holding the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger, as if it could properly express his amusement.

“I’m a classy bitch,” she breathed with a wink before reaching out with her lighter. He hummed, leaning forward to light his cigarette. “And you should trust me because you know I’m good.”

“What do you think this is? _Star Trek_ ? I know you’re _good_ ?” He threw his head back in a laugh, leaning in closely when he sat up again, his voice dropping to a quiet sneer. “People aren’t inherently good or evil, you’re being _naïve_. We’re fighting a war, Jyn.”

“Trust goes both ways, Captain,” she said casually, leaning back in her chair. “Come on, I gave you my number. Not everyone is that lucky.”

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “You just wanted another informant.”

“That's not true,” Jyn said, taking a sip of her coffee to hide the grin he could see slowly forming on her lips. “Just an added bonus.”

Cassian pursed his lips, his shoulders falling as he finally admitted to _himself_ that he'd tell her just about anything she wanted to know. “On the record-”

“You know nothing, of course,” she interrupted with a smile, smoke leaving her lips in soft curls. “Cassian, if anyone asks, you and I weren’t even aware the other was in Bat Yam.” He sighed, dragging his thumb back and forth across his lower lip as he thought. “Lunch is on me,” she smiled, waving their waiter over. She pointed to her menu and then to him, saying something in what he knew to be Hebrew. The waiter nodded, smiling back at her before walking off. He quirked a brow. “Mama and Papa wanted me to study the Bible and the Torah,” she shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee he ordered for her.

He hummed, wetting his lips as he studied her, studied how she would give him another piece of herself- _and so freely_. He leaned back in his seat. “What do you want to know?” Cassian sighed.

Jyn’s eyes lit up as she leaned closer, notepad already out in front of her, pen at the ready. “What _do_ you know?”

He sighed again, not bothering to hide his smile. “Alright,” he hummed, rubbing his chin. “I don’t know a lot,” he warned. “But I’ll give you as much as I can.”

“Anything helps,” she shrugged, a genuine smile on her lips.

He nodded, reaching up to run a hand through his hair as he gave away what he could. They were little pieces of information that had already begun to spin through the media, nothing she couldn’t already find, but confirmation that something was concrete was always important. After he shared all of what he could tell her, their food arrived. They ate, making conversation as they both talked about their year apart.

After they finally finished and he attempted to fight her for the check, she gave him a little smile that made something twitch behind his ribs. “I knew by the way,” she said out of nowhere.

His brows furrowed. “Knew what?”

“I knew you weren't there,” she promised, looking down at her plate. She sighed, reaching up to trail her fingernail along the intricate lines in the tablecloth. Her voice was quieter. She still wouldn’t meet his gaze. “You wouldn't.”

“Not that I'm upset with your conclusion,” Cassian sighed, drawing her gaze up to him. “But what made you so sure?”

She shrugged, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. “Trust goes both ways.”

* * *

_2 July 2007, 18:18 local time._

_[REDACTED], two hours from Sana’a, Yemen._

Cassian sat on the edge of his cot, worrying his bottom lip, debating on whether or not to press send. It was a simple text, a _just checking in_ , but he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

“Andor.” Cassian's head snapped up, his gaze meeting Leia’s relaxed one as she entered the room. “Just text her. I can feel your anxiety the entire walk across camp.”

He chuckled, trying to brush off his nervousness. “I’m not anxious, I just-”

“She won't be upset with you checking in,” Leia interrupted with a casual smile. “Text her.”

Cassian nodded as he looked back down at his phone. “You're right,” he nodded with a sigh, pressing send before he could change his mind.

_19:53 C.Andor: I saw the news, hope you're okay._

Cassian’s phone rang, brows furrowing as he saw a number he didn't know flashing across the screen. He picked up the phone, binging it up to his ear.

* * *

3 July 2007, 00:13 Arabia Standard Time

_Ma’rib General Hospital, approximately ten hours forty-seven minutes from Riyadh, Saudi Arabia._

“What are you doing here?” Jyn asked, not looking up from the bag she was stuffing with clothes. She didn't meet his gaze.

“I’m your emergency contact apparently,” he shrugged, placing a small bundle of flowers he'd bought for her in the hospital gift shop on top of her messily folded clothes. They had gone out of their way to keep in contact, frequently texting back and forth. They would talk about things they were going through or places traveled to that they recommended for the other, but he had no idea she’d trusted him enough to list him as her emergency contact.

But he’d be damned if he couldn’t make a four and a half hour trip for someone he felt so connected to- even if he had no goddamn idea why he did.

“Oh,” she hummed, tapping her fingers along the collapsible tray she had her bag balanced on. “I’m sorry, you’re the only person I know on this side of the world…” She trailed off.

“I understand,” he nodded, not wanting to press her any further for information, knowing she’d share what she wanted to when she was ready. “Doctors didn’t tell me much, but based on the bandages around your skull, I’m guessing your head got the worst of it, right?”

“I'm fine,” Jyn huffed, though her shaking hands told him differently. She stared down at the white flowers, frozen where she stood.

“I know,” Cassian sighed, slowly stepping closer to her. He reached forward to offer her a hand, biting his tongue to hold back the hitch in his breath when she took it. Her hands were warm and as callous as his were. He liked the way they fit in his. When she looked up at him, her green eyes were lined with tears. His shoulders fell when her saw her lip tremble. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest when she finally broke. Her tears fell freely, arms snaked around him tightly as she shattered, trusting him enough to stand guard.

He cupped her head with one hand, the other rubbing slow circles over her back. “I have you,” he soothed, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “You're safe.”

She roped herself in after her initial outburst, burying her face in his chest as she attempted to muffle any noises she made, forcing her breathing to even out. He didn’t move as her fingers fisted in his shirt, her nails digging into his skin. They stood in almost complete silence for a long time, his fingers slowly trailing up and down her back as her own gradually loosened her hold on him.

“What’s that little saying of ours?” he asked, his voice quiet and soothing. “Trust goes both ways?” She nodded, sniffing as she did so. “Tell me what happened,” he breathed- _begged_ , really.

She didn’t pull back, instead holding him tighter. “It was just an explosion,” she said quietly, her voice _almost_ unstrained.

“ _Jyn-_ ”

“It’s fine,” she interrupted, gripping his wrist tightly. “I didn’t get anywhere _near_ the worst of it.” She sniffed, releasing his hand to grab onto his hip. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,” she explained gently. She pulled back slowly, closing her eyes as she allowed him to brush her tears away with his thumbs. Jyn grit her teeth until one of his hands fell to hers, the other still cupping her face as he slowly traced his thumb back and forth along her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, making him relax ever so slightly at the barely there smile on her lips. “I’m just glad to be with someone I trust for a change.” She huffed to herself before her eyes met his.

Then before he could think, she reached up, her hand finding purchase at the back of his neck, pulling him down as she leaned up on the tips of her toes. The kiss was clumsy, his nose bumped into hers, her lips were so needy and he was still just stunned- but then they found their footing. Her hand at his hip moved up to his cheek, his arm around her middle pulling her close. He tilted his head to the side slightly, his mouth falling open beneath hers as she kissed him fiercely. They both pulled back, breathless, foreheads pressed together.

“You-” He panted, too stunned to speak but feeling like he needed to say _something_. “I mean, we-”

“Stop talking and kiss me again,” she interrupted, smiling up at him. He chortled, smile fading as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. “That's an order, Captain,” she breathed, nipping at his earlobe as she pulled back. A wave of heat rushed through him as he leaned back in, his lips attacking hers. He gasped against her mouth when he felt his back press against the wall. She smiled, wedging her thigh between his as she pulled him down to her level. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging at his hair when he moaned into her mouth. She pulled back slowly, smiling when he chased after her lips eagerly. She reached up slowly, her thumb tracing back and forth along his bottom lip, his eyes still closed. “We should go,” her voice was slightly hoarse and her cheeks flamed a little, but she smiled when his eyes finally fluttered open.

“Are you packed?” he asked. She nodded, giving him a soft smile. “Alright then,” he breathed, frowning as she pulled away (before he caught himself). “Let's get you checked out then.”

He didn't miss the way her fingers brushed against her lips almost the whole drive back to the hotel she was staying at.

* * *

_03/07/07 (Time difference: none.)_

_15:22, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): thx for grabbing me. hope u like the package headed ur way. its shitty compensation- coffee, cigs, random shit -but i really did appreciate u getting me_

_16:58, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): side note- dk if it was the concussion or not but ur a good kisser_

* * *

_2 April 2008, 10:35 Arabia Standard Time_

_Embassy of the United States. Located within Amman, Jordan; no travel time._

When he saw her, a frown tamped down his fluttering heart. She looked so tired, bags under her eyes, her hair messily sticking out of the scarf over her head. He quickly finished the boring conversation he was having with a politician, skirting around the many desks in the room to get to her. His hand settled on the small of her back as soon as he was close enough. She shifted into his touch, sipping at the can of Wild Tiger held tightly between her slender fingers. She offered it to him wordlessly, his chuckle making her peel her eyes away from the man in front of them speaking.

“What?” she frowned, lowering her hand.

“It may make you a little more _super_ than usual, but that stuff’ll kill you,” he smirked. “I respectfully decline.”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me, captain, I know your games,” she huffed, rolling her eyes before winking and taking another sip. “Who needs cocaine when you have this shit?”

He hummed, nodding slowly. “I'll be sure to forward that one to Mexico.”

“Is that a joke?” she asked, smiling up at him. He nodded, biting back a smile of his own. She handed him the can in her hand before pointing the camera hung around her neck up at him.

He let out a quiet laugh as she took his picture. “What're you doing, Erso?” He hummed, his fingers curling around to poke her side.

She inched closer, holding her camera between them as she inspected the photo. “Capturing the moment,” she smiled, nudging him with her elbow. “I like this one,” she informed him. “You photograph well.” She reached up with her pinky, tracing the line of his jaw. “I love your jawline,” she continued, reaching for her drink before taking another sip and handing the can back to him. “And your eyes.” She pulled out a new USD card, switching it with the one in her camera. She flicked through her photos, pulling up another photo from the café in Israel.

“Should I be concerned you're stalking me?”

She shrugged nonchalantly, shifting her weight. “I just like the way you photograph.”

He hummed, looking up at the speaker going on about The Battle of Basra in front of them. “Any opinions on Basra?”

“When have I ever not had an opinion on this godforsaken war?” She huffed a laugh.

“I’m all ears,” he hummed, subconsciously rubbing his thumb back and forth over one of her vertebrae.

“Yeah, but so are other people.” She scrunched her nose, shaking her head. “We can talk about it later,” she promised, smiling up at him.

He nodded, watching as she looked back at her camera. She continued flipping through her photos, stopping at an image time stamped on the day they met. In the first photo, night had fallen, the headlights of their trucks provided a wonderful spot with bright lights. Cassian was in the middle of the space, kneeling after doing a few sets of push-ups, cigarette between his lips as he smiled up at Jyn. Truth be told, a small part of him was trying to impress her- he could feel her pull like a magnet’s. She continued back in time to a photo of him at a rest in his push-ups, arm extended out, shirt hugging his body, dog tags hanging straight down. He was illuminated from the opposing side, the shadows surrounding him giving him an almost heroic appearance. “I like that one,” he smiled.

“I'm good at what I do,” Jyn hummed, glancing up at him for barely a second, a relaxed smile on her lips.

* * *

_23/11/08 (Time difference: one hour behind, Erso.)_

_05:03, local time. C.Andor: You in Iran?_

_04:05, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): no UAE but ill b there thurs!!_

_05:07, local time. C.Andor: Damn. I'm heading out for Israel Wednesday night._

_05:07, local time. C.Andor: Wait, why the hell are you up so early then?_

_04:07, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): fuckk D:_

_04:08, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): coffee around Xmas?_

_04:08, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): i never sleep_

_04:09, local time. C.Andor: Haha *I* don't even know where I'll be for Christmas, Jyn._

_04:09, local time. C.Andor: HOLD ON that’s a lie, I’ve found you asleep on a box of cleaning supplies at least twice before_

_04:12, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): then ill just ~ h a v e ~ to do what i do best (we agreed wed never speak of that again, cASS)_

_05:20, local time. C.Andor: And what’s that? (I never agreed to that, but a truce for now.)_

_04:20, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): i’ll find u._

_04:21, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): that sounded less serial killer/Liam Neeson in my head :c_

_05:23, local time. C.Andor: I assumed you didn't want to skin me and do some creepy shit to my body, don't worry :^)_

_04:27, local time. Erso (reporter, green eyes): you sure :o_

* * *

_21 December 2008, 23:47 Israel Standard Time_

_Hotel Olympia, room 608. Fifty-seven minutes from Jerusalem, Israel._

He didn't understand how he didn't anticipate that _coffee_ would mean him being slammed into a door as Jyn furiously tried to unbutton his jacket, her mouth hot against his. “Slow down,” Cassian laughed, gently pushing her shoulders.

“We've known each other for _how long_?”

“Three years?” Cassian cocked a brow, watching as Jyn’s nimble fingers worked at each of the buttons of his jacket, slowly exposing more and more of him.

“Three and a half,” she nodded, looking up at him as she undid the last button of his jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. “That means three and a half years of _wanting_ you, Cassian.” He swallowed hard, his breath quickening. She smirked, pushing up onto the tips of her toes as she pulled his head down so her mouth was level with his ear. “Three and a half years of touching myself and wishing it was _you_.” Cassian swallowed hard at her straightforwardness. “Do you want to touch me?” He nodded quickly, pulling her mouth back to his, flipping them so her back was pressed against the door. She hummed, one hand reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair, her free hand settling on his shoulder. She leaned back slowly, pulling his head down so his ear was by her mouth. He chuckled at the shift, his smile falling when she spoke. “On your knees.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he breathed, falling to his knees in front of her.

“ _Ma'am_ ,” she mused, running her fingers through his hair before she reached the base of his neck, tugging his hair so his head tilted back. “I might like that.” She smiled at his blush, slowly pulling her hands back before she grabbed the hem of her shirt, dragging the black tank top over her head. Her bit his lip when her saw she wasn't wearing a bra. His index fingers hooked into her belt loops, tugging her closer. His hands slid up her sides, holding her close as he kissed down the lean muscles of her stomach. One of her hands slid into his hair while the other undid the button of her trousers.

He pulled back with a quirked brow, a smirk on his lips. “What do you want?”

Jyn hummed, her shoulders resting against the door. “What do I want?” She asked, lightly tapping a finger against his neck. “Your mouth...would be lovely.”

He hummed, slowly tugging her jeans and her panties down her hips. “Where?” he asked, looking up at her through his lashes.

She reached forward, slipping two fingers into his mouth, smiling when he let out a quiet moan. He blushed, watching as she slowly pulled her hand back, reaching between her legs to touch herself. “Here,” she breathed, hips already slowly grinding into her hand. Cassian licked his lips as he watched her touch herself. He slowly reached out to grab Jyn's wrist, maintaining eye contact with her as he licked her fingers clean of her arousal before leaning forward to drag his tongue along where she wanted to be touched. She moaned, throwing her head back. He lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder, letting her pull him closer. “You're good at this,” she said, voice strained and breathy ( _already_ ), her smile never fading.

He hummed, one hand slowly trailing up her thigh, only opening his mouth to speak when he slowly pressed a finger into her, curling it _just so_ that she let her head fall back against the door. “You're surprised?”

“Cocky,” she chuckled. She left out a moan when he swirled his tongue around her clit, thrusting her hips forward. “Fuck,” she gasped, tugging at his hair. He groaned against her, gripping her hip tighter. “Do you like it when I pull your hair?” she asked, not bothering to hide her grin. He looked up at her, unsure if he should answer or keep up his movements. _Was she being rhetorical? Just teasing?_ Her smile widened. “You like it rough, don't you?” He whimpered when she tugged at his hair again. “I heard that little gasp when I pushed you back against the door,” she informed him. “You liked that, didn't you?” Her hand moved to his neck, her nails slowly scratching back and forth.

He had to fight the urge to close his eyes and lean into her touch. “Maybe,” he breathed, not meeting her gaze.

She gently guided his head back, his gaze locking on hers. She smiled when he finally gave in to meet her reddened face and her epidote coloured eyes. “I'm not mocking,” she promised. He felt each of his muscles untense slowly, easing further into her touch. “Do you like it when I'm rough with you?”

“Yes,” he breathed, closing his eyes when her free hand found its way to his hair, tugging lightly. He heard her chuckle, eyes opening quickly when she pulled her hands back. She lifted his chin with one finger, leaning down to press her lips to his. His fingers dug into her hips when she slowly reached for the buttons of his shirt. She smiled against his lips. “What?” Cassian  breathed against her lips.

“You want me so much,” she breathed between kisses, pulling him closer.

“Jyn,” he said, huffing out a laugh when she hummed, not even slowing down. “ _Bed_.”

“But you're so sexy on your knees.” She smiled when he pulled back, looking up at her pleadingly. “Do you want me to touch you?” she asked, voice a breathy whisper. He shivered, nodding as he shifted on his knees. She hummed, leaning back in for another kiss. “Where?”

He swallowed hard. “I don't-”

“Yes, you do,” she interrupted, wetting her lips. She smiled again, lightly tugging his hair in order to force his mouth higher and closer to hers. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

He whined when she kissed him again. “Anywhere,” he breathed when she pulled back. “ _Please_.”

“I like when you beg me to touch you,” she grinned, pulling him back in for another kiss. She all but pulled her hands away when the kiss broke. She dragged her thumb along his bottom lip as she stepped away, winking before she turned and walked towards the king size mattress waiting for them.

He scrambled to his feet, undoing a few more buttons before he was able to pull his shirt over his head. “Fuck,” he grumbled when his foot caught on a piece of fabric- her panties, maybe? -nearly falling on his face before he felt Jyn's hand on his hips, steadying him. He laughed, tugging his shirt the rest of the way off of his head before meeting her gaze. She chuckled, reaching up to pull him mouth back down to hers, the kiss almost awkward because neither could stop smiling.

She turned them until he bumped into the mattress. He pulled back when her hands settled on his shoulders, pushing him downward. Cassian sat, tugging her into his lap. She smiled, knees settling on either side of his hips. “You're so beautiful,” she hummed, slowly trailing her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. He blushed, looking down at her shoulder. “Hey,” she breathed, tilting his chin with a finger, making him look at her. She smiled when he met her gaze. “Don't hide that pretty face from me,” she breathed, smiling softly at him.

“Jyn, I-” He gasped at a roll of her hips, fingers digging into her hips. “I'm not that-”

She shushed him, pressing her lips to his. “You are though,” she hummed, rolling her hips against his. He groaned, eyes slipping closed. Cassian groaned when he remembered he was still in his pants, straining against the fabric as she moved above him. His hands went to his zipper just before she knocked them away. He quirked a brow. She pulled him in for another kiss, ignoring his confusion as she pushed his shoulders back against the mattress. “You're so good, Cassian,” she breathed, biting her bottom lip. She inched up his abdomen, slowly dragging herself along the course hair leading down from his navel. She gasped at the sensation, slowly circling her hips. He watched her, one hand fisting in her hair as they other was pressed firmly to the space over his heart. “Every inch of you-” She cut herself off with a high moan. “You feel so good,” she breathed, nails digging into his skin.

Slowly, when his hands finally caught up with his brain, his fingers crawled up her sides until he was able to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over her nipples. She moaned when he tugged at one of her nipples, arching into his hands. “You're so wet,” he breathed at the feel of the apex of her thighs against him. He rolled her hardened nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Her hips stuttered as she tried to hold her moans back. “Don't sound so fucking-” He lifted his hips under hers, grinding into her. “Proud of yourself-” Cassian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, his fingers tangling in her hair. “Cassian?”

“Yes, mi amor?” He squeezed his eyes shut. _Don't call her your love less than fifteen minutes after you_ -

His brain stopped at the feel of her lips on his. “I can hear you thinking,” she whispered against his mouth. She trailed her lips along his jaw, pressing gentle kisses to his neck. He nodded quickly, whimpering when her hips settled over his. His hands settled on her waist, holding her against him. “Do you want to come?” she breathed in his ear, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine. He nodded, gasping when she slowly sucked at the skin below his ear. She chuckled, dragging her nails down his sides. Jyn hummed when he stammered away. “Sensitive, aren't you?”

“A little,” he blushed.

“I like it,” she hummed, slowly dragging her thumbs up his stomach. He twitched away, whining at Jyn's teasing. “You're so pretty like that,” she breathed, biting her bottom lip. “Do you feel good?” She asked, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of his fatigues and his boxers.

“Jyn,” he stammered, gasping as she pushed the rest of his clothes from his hips. She leaned forward, lightly brushing her nose against his. He swallowed, looking up at her through his lashes. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He gasped against her lips, letting out a whine when she rolled her hips against his. “ _Jyn_.”

“What do you want?” Jyn asked, slowly rutting her hips back and forth, her slick coating his cock. He gasped, throwing his head back. “Cass,” she chuckled, learning in to pepper kisses down his neck. “You're so good for me-” She bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan. “Cassian?”

“ _Yes_?” He was already breathless and panting, looking up at her through his lashes.

“Touch me,” she breathed, smiling when he obediently pushed himself up on an elbow, his arm wrapping around her waist as his mouth found her breasts. Jyn moaned as he nipped and sucked and traced his tongue along her sensitive skin. She continued rutting her hips, waiting for him to finally break, to finally-

“Jyn,” he begged, back arching when she pressed her hips against his. “Please,” he whined.

“What do you want?” she hummed, smiling at his broken gasps. “ _Just say it_.”

“Fuck me,” he whined, shaking slightly. “Please, Jyn, I-” He bit the tip of his tongue. “ _Please_.”

She grinned, pushing him back against the mattress. “You've been what?” She hummed, trailing a finger down his stomach, smiling when his muscles twitched at the ticklish sensation. Her mouth fell open at a roll of her hips. “I could do this all night,” she breathed, back arching as she moaned. She snapped her hips against his, smiling when he covered his eyes with with forearm. “Come on, Cass-” She breathed, a hand curling in her hair. He bit his lip when he felt her muscles contacting against him. Fuck, she was so warm and wet and welcoming- “Just say it,” she moaned, grinning when he pulled his hand back.

“I- I want to come,” he whined, one hand curling around her hip. “Please.”

“Do you?” She hummed, slowly working herself through any aftershocks before she rose up slightly, taking just the tip of his cock inside her. She rolled her hips, watching intently as he squirmed below her.

“Jyn, please,” he gasped. His free hand fisted in the sheets, knuckles white.

“I suppose,” she hummed with a smile, finally falling back so their hips were flush and he was buried deep inside of her. He groaned loudly when she began slowly rocking her hips up and down, his back arching off of the mattress. “I like that noise,” she hummed, leaning forward to slowly trail her lips up the column of her throat. “You feel so good, Cassian,” she breathed, digging her nails into his chest as she slowly dragged her fingers downward. She smiled when he twitched. “Are you ticklish?”

“Jyn,” he whined, looking up at her with pleading eyes. “Another time you can do whatever you want to me-” He ignored the excitement that sparked within him at the thought of giving himself over to her. “But tonight I need you-” He didn't even care that he was begging. “Please.”

“I'm holding you to that,” she smiled, leaning in to kiss him, her hands cupping his cheeks. He groaned when he she rolled her hips in semi-neat circles, moaning in time with him. She smiled when he pulled her closer, his hand moving from the sheets to her hair, her mouth pressed to his. “Needy little thing,” she laughed happily, biting his bottom lip. He moaned unabashedly, ignoring his inevitable blush. “Tell me how you feel,” she instructed, smiling down at him.

“Good,” he said hesitantly, shaking slightly as he felt a sharp heat at the base of his spine. He pulled her mouth back to his, kissing her as fiercely as she'd allow.

“Good,” Jyn breathed.

“I feel-” His breath shattered when she clenched around him. “Fuck, Jyn, I-”

“Ask,” she breathed in his ear.

 _God, he was in too deep_.

“Please,” he asked hesitantly. He watched her hum to herself, not slowing the roll of her hips. He groaned at an unexpected snap of her hips, reaching down to rub his fingers in slow circles over her clit. Her expression changed to one of shock. He froze, staring up at her with wide eyes. “Did I do something-”

“No,” sure said quickly, offering him a small smile. “No, I don't…” She paused, letting out a quiet laugh. “Male partners just don't usually...do that correctly.”

“Are you...blushing?” Cassian asked, unable to hide the slight smirk on his lips.

“Shut up,” she huffed, no heat behind her voice.

“You _are_ ,” he grinned, pulling her in for another kiss. She made a noise of discontent, though he knew she wasn't really upset when he felt her relax above him. “You look nice when you blush,” he breathed against her lips, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks,” she hummed shyly. He smiled, fingers moving back to teasing her clit. She gasped, letting out a little laugh. “One track mind?”

“What kind of lover would I be if getting you off wasn't my first priority?”

She hummed, one hand sliding down to his hip, her thumb tracing back and forth along his skin, her touch featherlight. He glared up at her when she pulled back, smiling at his squirming. “Don't look so upset, dear,” she teased, kissing the tip of his nose when she swiped her thumb again, making him squirm, eyes squeezing shut. She rolled her hips again, making him gasp. “You love when my hands are on you.” He opened one eye begrudgingly, peeking up at her. She laughed, though the roll of her hips had both of them moaning, eyes squeezed shut.

“Fuck,” he gasped, bracing his feet on the mattress to thrust into her.

She licked her lips, pulling his mouth back to hers. The rhythm he was attempting to set stuttered as he pulled her close. He froze when she let out a high whine. “There,” she gasped, nipping at his collarbone as her nails dug into his flesh. “Do it again.”

He nodded quickly, repeating the motion. She cried out, letting her forehead fall to his shoulder. She whined when he continued his thrusting, smiling when he felt her clench around him. He dragged his nose along her cheek. “Close?” He breathed in her ear.

She nodded, barely holding herself up. “Yes,” she panted, squeezing her eyes shut as he pressed his fingers more firmly against her clit. “ _Yes_ ,” she whined when she finally shattered, clinging to him. He threw his head back at the feel of her around him, her nails digging into his flesh, her hot breaths fanning out over his skin-

She ground her hips against his.

“Fuck,” he whined, his shaking hand tangling in her hair, warmth radiating through him. “Oh god, Jyn-”

“Come for me,” she breathed, kissing a line down the column of his throat. He pulled her into a frantic kiss, moaning into her mouth when he finally came. She held him as he calmed, slowly brushing her fingers through his hair. She pulled away, flopping down next to him when their heart rates both finally slowed. She let out a breath, eye closed, a genuine smile on her lips. He smiled, watching Jyn settle into post-coital bliss.

“Satisfied?” he asked, only half joking.

Jyn laughed, reaching over to cup his cheek. “Perfectly,” she hummed, turning to look at him. He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek as he turned on his side, pressing his lips to her palm. “Are you?” She asked, her voice oh so gentle.

“Yeah,” he hummed, his gaze slowly trailing over her face, her shoulders, collar bones... “I'm satisfied.”

She beamed, leaning forward to kiss his lips, one arm snaking over his waist, pulling him closer. “Good.” She sighed, shifting onto her back. She pulled the sheets up, tugging him close, her arm wrapping around his shoulders. He followed her below the covers, resting his head on her breast. Her hand came up to tangle in his hair, her short nails dragging along his scalp. He let out a content sigh, curling close. He ran his thumb along the back of her hand still held tightly by his.

 _Fuck, he might be in love with her_.

Jyn pulled back, eyes wide. “You what?”

No, no- _no_ . He absolutely did not fucking say that out loud. “I don't-” He swallowed hard. _Fuck_ . “I mean- fuck,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. God, what, was he in _high school_?

She swallowed hard. “Cassian, I- I can't say that back to you right now.”

He sighed, letting his head fall forward. “I didn't mean to say that,” he promised, looking down at the ugly green carpet under their feet. “I'm sorry, I can go-”

Jyn's grip on him didn't waver. “Don't you dare.”

He looked up at her, brows furrowed. “But I-”

“Another time,” she breathed, pulling him back in for another kiss. “We can talk about it another time,” she promised, resting her forehead against his. “Please, don't go.”

He nodded when she pulled back, her gaze so open and vulnerable. “I’ll say.”

Jyn gave him a small smile, leaning forward to press her lips to his.

“Happy first night of Hanukkah, by the way,” Cassian smiled, biting his bottom lip.

Jyn threw her head back in a laugh before guiding his head up, his gaze meeting hers. She smiled, pulling him into a kiss, her lips more gentle than before. “You are quite possibly the biggest dork I’ve ever met in my entire life,” she teased, slowly scratching her nails along the back of his neck, lips twitching when he let out a small content sigh.

“You still like me though?”

Her shoulders relaxed, a sad look in her eyes. “Don’t ever let yourself think otherwise,” she hummed, brushing a wayward lock of hair from his face.

* * *

_15 January 2009, 15:38 Eastern European Time_

_Ibnou Sina Hospital. Six hours from Tripoli, Libya._

“Andor!” Cassian’s head shot up as he watched the head nurse walk towards his table, the collar of Jyn’s shirt fisted in his hand as he practically _dragged_ her over.

“Listen, buddy,” she growled, though Han seemed unfazed. “Put me down or I’ll-”

“Pipe down, pint sized,” Han huffed, turning his attention back to Cassian. “This-” He let go of her shirt, impatiently ushering her in Cassian’s direction. “Belongs to you.” He sat Jyn down next to Cassian, leaning down so that their faces were close, still not bothering to address Jyn much past a nuisance. “Keep her contained and away from _my_ hospital, or so help me, Andor-”

“Choose your words very carefully,” Cassian threatened, his tone even as he picked at the salad in front of him. “Remember that your wife is my best friend.”

Han’s jaw clenched. “Keep her from assaulting personnel and we’re square, asshole.”

Cassian smiled at Han. “I’ll tell Leia you say _hello_ next I see her.”

“Up yours, Andor,” Han called, flipping Cassian off as he walked away.

“Tough cafeteria,” Cassian frowned, turning back to Jyn as her fingers reached the only cookie on his tray. He looked to her eyes as she glanced up at him, a smile on her lips and her cheeks puffed out slightly with several of his missing fries. She gave him a guilty smile, reaching up to run a hand through her hair, ducking her head to hide her blush. Cassian sighed, smiling with a nod as he rested his hand on her thigh. “You’re okay,” he reassured her, sighing as she turned towards him, her foot flat against the bench they sat on, one arm wrapping around her knee as she leaned forward. She swallowed the food she’d stolen, leaning over to press her lips to his cheek before sitting back. “Can the reason you got dragged in here wait?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Nothing life threatening,” He turned to look at her with one brow raised. “ _I’m serious_.”

“Okay,” he sighed, turning again to pick his fork up again, spearing a slice of carrot. “The cookie good?” He asked, taking a bite of his food as he looked over at her again.

She nodded with a small smile, holding the cookie between them, her fingers lined up to split the pastry. “Want half?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, just catch me up-to-date on your life.”

Her smile widened as she carefully filled him in on her three weeks since they’d last seen each other; a story here, meeting someone there, beautiful photos she took in a back alley of Israel.

“You like Israel, mi amor?”

She nodded, looking up at him with a small smile. “Mama said it was the most beautiful place she’d ever visited.”

“Do you agree?”

Jyn shrugged, looking down at his tray. She looked back up at him through her lashes. “A lot has happened for us there,” she hummed. Cassian smiled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Cass?” She asked after her pulled back, looking down at his half eaten tray.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask what happened?”

He didn’t think he’d ever seen her so timid before. “It wasn’t anything, really,” he sighed, nudging a vegetable with his fork. “I got knocked off a platform. At least I only broke a couple ribs. The doctors are just keeping me here because I hit my head so they want to run a few tests.”

“Cass-”

“I’ve had worse,” he interrupted, watching her shoulders fall, a frown and her sad eyes looking back at him. “Don’t give me those eyes,” he warned, wagging a finger at her. “ _I have_.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s _okay_ ,” she huffed, rolling her eyes.

Cassian shrugged, leaning closer to her, a finger below her chin as he tilted her mouth up, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. “You don’t need to worry about me,” he promised, smiling when her eyes slipped closed at he traced his thumb along the apple of her cheek.

“I know,” she frowned, her eyes fluttering open. “But I’m going to, regardless.”

He chuckled, nodding his head. “Now you know how _I_ feel.”

She shushed him, waving him off with a smile. “I’m an angel.” He wheezed with laughter, holding his side as he powered through the pain. “Shut up,” she laughed, teasingly slapping his shoulder. “I’ve done nothing wrong ever, you _know_ this.”

“Yeah,” Cassian sighed, shaking his head. “How could I forget?”

“I just don’t know,” she sighed melodramatically.

Cassian hummed, offering her a small smile. “Walk with me?” Jyn nodded, helping him to his feet before she reached down to grab his tray. “I can-”

“No.”

Cassian nodded with a sigh. “Okay.” He watched Jyn walk off to dispose of his tray before returning to his side, her arm looping through his. “Want to tell me what happened?” Cassian asked as they reached the hall. She bit her bottom lip in thought before she sighed, looking up at him with a worried expression. “What?”

“I tried to push my way through about four nurses and I think I gave one of the GI’s out front a bloody nose when I elbowed him.”

“ _Jyn_.”

“I needed to get through,” she shrugged, resting her cheek on his arm as she wrapped her free hand around his bicep, somehow still managing to walk with ease. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing?” Cassian frowned, tugging her into an empty room. He shut the door, leaning her back against it. He paid no mind to her hands instinctively seeking out his hips. “You could’ve been charged for assaulting an officer,” he huffed. “There’s protocol in every hospital, _especially a military one_.”

“They wouldn't let me through,” she countered, not backing down.

“Fine,” Cassian grumbled, pulling his dog tags out of his hospital gown. He fiddled with the clasp and slid one of the two thin pieces of metal off before slipping it between his teeth and refastening the chain. He reached down to grab the cord around her neck, batting her hand away as he undid the knot, slipped the piece of metal on, and retied the knot. “There. Anyone gives you a problem you can just show ‘em the dog tag.”

Jyn frowned, brows furrowing as if she suddenly understood his motive. Her gaze left his to look down at the thin metal juxtaposed against the crystal hanging from her neck. Her fingers traced along the small lettering. She sighed, looking back up at him. “You think this'll help me?”

“Look, I'm sorry the paperwork hasn't gone through yet.”

She paused, brows furrowed. “What paperwork?”

“I made you my emergency contact,” he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, biting back a groan when he jostled his injured shoulder. “I should have done it sooner.”

Jyn huffed, rolling her eyes. She sighed, curling a finger between them, wordlessly asking him to come closer. His brows furrowed but he leaned forward anyway. She pulled him in for a kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair. “Just-” A kiss. “Stop being-” A kiss. “So fucking reckless.” She kissed him so hard he pulled back breathless. He chortled, resting his forehead against hers. “ _Promise me_ , Cassian.”

He smiled, pulling her back into another kiss. “I promise.”

They stood in silence, just enjoying the closeness of being together, a luxury that neither of them took for granted.

“Who was that asshole?” Jyn finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Cassian laughed. “Han Solo; he’s...something else, but his wife is stationed with my unit.”

“Why’s he in Libya?”

“I don’t ask questions,” he teased, shrugging his shoulders. Jyn laughed, leaning up on her toes to kiss him again. “Thank you for coming, again,” he sighed with a smile, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“‘m with you, captain,” she grinned, slowly tracing her thumbs back and forth along his jaw. “All the way.”

* * *

_3 August 2009, 02:13 Arabia Standard Time_

_Location Andor: [REDACTED]_

_Location Erso: Bismillah Mianwali Quaidabad Hotel, approximately twenty hours twenty minutes from Islamabad, Pakistan_

The shrill sound of a phone ringing woke Jyn. She blindly reached towards the noise, slapping the hardwood of her nightstand until she finally reached her vibrating phone. She raised her phone just long enough to pick up. “Hello?” She muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she settled back under the covers.

“Hey,” someone breathed, voice shaky.

Jyn opened her eyes, suddenly completely awake. “Cassian?”

He hummed. She heard a lighter flick in the background. He was quiet for a moment before he let out a large breath, likely exhaling smoke from a cigarette. “Yes, mi amor,” he said quietly. He hummed something under his breath for a handful of notes when- “Tell me about you.”

Jyn sighed, covering her eyes with her forearm. “Cassian, you should sleep.”

“ _Please_.”

Jyn swallowed hard. He sounded so... _desperate_. She sighed, biting her bottom lip as she thought. “I broke my right arm when I was 13.”

He sniffed, letting out a breath. “How'd you do it?” He sounded rough, tired.

 _He sounded beaten down_.

“How's every kid break their arm?” She sighed, shifting so she was sitting up more, pushing herself up with her right arm. “Riding a bike.”

He let out a quiet laugh, the sound curling around her so gently. “I'd assume slaying a dragon or taking on a gang by yourself.”

She laughed, dragging a pillow up to her chest. Her free arm wrapped tightly around it. “You think too highly of me.” She gave up on sitting, instead turning on her side, the blanket high over her shoulders. She heard him scoff.

“I do not.”

“But all those things you say-”

“They're true.” He was firm in tone. “You are all of those things as well as your flaws.”

She was quiet for a moment, voice caught in her throat. “Are you drunk?”

He laughed loudly, trying to quiet himself. “No,” he huffed, barely biting back his laugh. He calmed after a moment, clearing his throat. He sighed again, sounding distant when he spoke. “Just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Cassian-”

“I'm sorry,” he interrupted. “I know you don't feel that way and I completely disrespected-”

“Hey,” Jyn cut in. “Don't say how I feel. You know I do, I just can't say that yet.”

He was quiet again. “I know, I know.”

“Good boy,” Jyn hummed. He huffed out a laugh.

They were both quiet for a moment. “Something else?” Cassian asked.

She bit her bottom lip in thought. “Do you remember Bolivia?”

He hummed again, some old tune he liked to sing quietly as he kissed below her ear. “I remember.”

Jyn chuckled, looking down at her suitcase as her free hand came up to grasp the two charms on her necklace. “I think I still have your underwear.” She laughed when he groaned.

“I gave up on getting those back after six weeks,” he sighed. She chuckled again, the pad of her thumb rubbing back and forth over the letters of his name. “Do you remember the meal we had in Egypt?”

“That was wonderful,” she hummed, remembering the taste of his mouth mixed with the citrus cake they split for dessert- he'd laughed when she made a joke about liking him with a lemon twist more than her martinis.

“You looked beautiful that night.” She smiled at his almost timid tone. “Blue suits you.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “I liked that tie you had.”

“It was just a grey tie,” he chuckled. “Nothing exciting about that; honestly, I thought I looked depressing.”

“No,” she hummed, snuggling into her pillow. “You looked _very_ handsome.”

Another long pause.

“You want to talk about it?”

“No,” Cassian breathed after a moment of hesitation.

“You can,” Jyn said shyly. “If you want to...of course nothing would be on record.” He chuckled making her smile for a moment. “ _Cass, I'm serious_. Nothing you tell me makes it anywhere else.”

“I know, I trust you,” he assured her. “Just really don't want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” she hummed, letting her eyes slip shut. She sighed, reaching her brain for a story to keep his mind off of whatever he wasn't telling her about. “I hate raspberries.”

Cassian chuckled. “You what?”

“Yup,” Jyn hummed, smiling at his laughter. “I think they awful.”

“ _How_?”

“I just don't think they're good,” she shrugged. “I _especially_ hate them in chocolate.”

“Really?”

“Are you judging me for my test in berries?”

“No,” Cassian chuckled. “Merely asking for clarification...I'm assuming that black berries also are not a favourite then?”

“They're okay,” she shrugged. “I really like peaches though.”

“Stop, you'll make me hungry,” he laughed.

“Sweet, ripe peaches,” she hummed. “I could eat them all day.”

“You sure you're still talking about peaches there, mi amor?”

Jyn chuckled, curling in on herself. “What else would I be speaking about, Cassian?” She gasped melodramatically, faking innocence.

“I don't know, Jyn,” he hummed, matching her tone.

“A debate for another time then?”

“I'm okay with that.” Cassian stayed quiet for a moment. “How's work?”

“The usual,” she yawned. “I have a little time off coming up,” she continued. “Any way you can sneak away for lunch at some point?”

“Actual lunch or is this like the time you asked me for coffee?”

“ _Actual lunch_.”

“Hey, I just wanted to know if I should eat before-”

“Before you eat _me_?” He stayed quiet, but she heard him breathing harder than before. “We can do anything you like if you play your cards right.”

“What if we try for lunch and if more happens we won't stop it,” he compromised, speaking gently as he sometimes did when he was pretending he didn't need to leave in the morning. “Fair?”

“I'll take it,” she nodded even though he couldn't see her.

“Jyn?” She hummed, biting back another yawn. “Sleep, frijolito.”

“I hate that nickname-” She yawned, disqualifying any heat in her voice.

He hummed, smile evident by his tone. “You do not.”

“But I do.”

“Come on,” he coaxed. “You can't lie to _me_.”

“Whatever,” she huffed, ignoring the blush spreading across her cheeks.

He chuckled making her smile. “Sleep, mi amore.”

Jyn sighed, finally letting out a whiney _fine_. “Try to do the same?”

“I will,” he promised. He paused for a moment as he always did, working up the courage to whisper a farewell. “I love you.”

Jyn smiled, letting a breath out through her nose. “I know.”

* * *

_12 September 2009, 22:38 Israel Standard Time_

_Hotel Olympia, room 608. Fifty-seven minutes from Jerusalem, Israel._

“I got a promotion,” Cassian whispered, slowly tracing his fingertips along the soft skin over her spine.

“Really?” She breathed, eyes fluttering open. “I'm hoping you didn't need to sleep your way to the top,” she teased, smiling when he moved closer.

“No, mi amor,” he chuckled, biting his lip. “You have me under lock and key.”

“Oh,” she sang, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Careful, I just might be into that- _you never know_.”

He laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. “You scare me,” he breathed when he finally pulled back, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Good,” she hummed, leaning forward to press her lips to his brow in a gentle kiss. She sighed when she pulled back from him, wrapping an arm around him. He let her tug him close, letting out a quiet sigh when she wrapped her arms around him. “I'm proud of you.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, holding her tighter.

* * *

_28 September 2009, 19:57 Eastern Standard Time_

_[REDACTED]. Located within Washington, D.C., United States; no travel time._

The ceremony went off without a hitch- not that Cassian had really been paying much attention. His eyes were glued to one reporter in particular standing along the far wall.

“How long have you been stateside?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, a grin on his lips.

“How long was this?”

Cassian’s brows furrowed. “An hour,” he mused. “If that.”

“Then an hour and a half,” she hummed, swaying closer. “If that.”

His eyes went wide. “ _What_?”

“What’s a- how long was it-” Jyn sighed, scratching the back of her neck as she thought. “Fifteen hour flight for you?” She shrugged one shoulder, smiling up at his awestruck expression. She reached up to trace her thumb along his jaw, biting her bottom lip when he finally closed his mouth.

“But you _hate_ traveling,” Cassian pointed out. If he knew one thing about Jyn, it was her continual bitching about having to take more than twenty minutes to get to her end destination.

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking down as she thread her fingers through his.

He nodded, preparing himself for the answer to their favourite question: “When do you leave?”

“Twenty-three hundred,” Jyn sighed, busying herself with playing with their intertwined fingers; a habit he’d come to notice she always did when she was trying to play off something that upset her.

“So then why come?”

“Because I love you.”

“Jyn, I’m not worth fifteen hours to D.C. only for you to leave in the same day.”

“Shut up and take a compliment,” she huffed, lightly slapping her free hand against his arm.

“Wait,” he stopped walking, brows furrowed. “You said you love me?”

“You’re a little slow today, _Major_ ,” she grinned, turning to stand in front of him.

He smiled down at her, pulling her close. “Say it again?”

“I love you,” she breathed, her hands sliding up his arms, resting on his shoulders.

He smiled, biting his bottom lip. “I like that.”

“I assumed you would,” she hummed, a hand sliding up the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
